Summer Camp
by jaymoon23
Summary: When shy Ally Fisher gets the chance to go to an all girl summer camp for a month, she feels really nervous about it. But what happens when she meets Amelia O'Neil? Will Ally keep running from all her feelings as she has for her whole life? Can she embrace who she is, or will she continue to push away anyone who could ever be close to her to penetrate the walls she had formed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you wonderful people! Soooo i have never written a story before so im sorry if its not the best, but anyway without further ado lets start Summer Camp!**

 **Ally's POV-**

My alarm clock starts blaring, and I inwardly groan as I hit the alarm button. I sit up rubbing the sleep from my eyes, dreading going to school, even though it's the last day. My phone starts ringing and i looked at it, grinning when i see it is my best (and only) friend, Chloe. Chloe is the epitome of a ginger. Pale skin, fiery red hair, lots of freckles everywhere, and stands at about 5'6". People originally bullied her for being a ginger and bisexual, but since she began making jokes about it people backed off. She is the only one who stood by me when I came out as a lesbian at my school. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey Clo"

"Hey Ally ready for the last day in 10th grade?"

"You mean ready to get bullied and beat for another day? Oh hell yes" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Awe don't worry Ally you will be fine! It's the last day, people will have better things to worry about"

I bite my lip, accidentally opening a wound I made after school yesterday.

"Ah shit! I opened one of the ones from yesterday, God damnit!"

Chloe just laughs "Cmon Ally you should know not to say his name around a being of hell!"

I laugh with her "Alright Chloe i'll see you at school ok?"

"Alright little brown i'll see you soon"

I giggle "Ok big red bye" I hang up and start getting ready for the day. I get dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and put on some makeup to hide the bruises on my face and the scars on my fingers. I grab some cereal and headed out, leaving a note for Dad since he wasn't up yet. The bus pulls up and I surprisingly make it back to my seat with only one person tripping me and only 4 calling me names.

I sit with Chloe, who towers over my 5' self, and we talk on the way to school. We get to school and hang by the water fountain as usual. We talk for a while, then we hug to go. I guess i'm really shaking, because she rubs my back and whispers into my ear. "Dont worry Ally last day of school and you can be away from them for 3 months! Now, I will see you at lunch ok?" I nod and she runs over to her girlfriend Ashley.

I watch them walk to class and wait back a bit before going down to my locker to grab the last of what I need to get out. Once I get there, I open my locker and the usual hate flies out, papers calling me a faggot, an abomination, telling me I should kill myself. I just throw them out, and as i do i get shoved into my locker, like all the way in, and before I can get out the girls slam my locker door shut. I can hear them laughing as they walk away,

When lunch time comes, Chloe comes and unlocked my locker and pulls me out. I nod to her and grab the rest of my stuff. We go to lunch, although I threw all of my food out while Chloe wasn't looking. I don't eat or drink much, and it pisses her off. Anyway, I manage to get through third block and go to my last block of the day, band. Today is a "skip day" of sorts, you can do whatever fourth block. I come here anyway to beat out all these pent up feelings on the drumset. I pull out my drumset sticks and sit down, then start rocking out beating out all these feelings.

Before I know it, the band teacher, Mrs. Sharp, is tapping on my shoulder. I look up at her and she says "Time to go Ally" I nod and grab my bag and head out. On the way, I get slapped and shoved and finally tripped down the slope leading out of the school. After I get up, this girl I have never met before comes up to me with an envelope. She gives me a shy smile "I was going to go to this summer camp, but I can't so I was wondering if you want this info for it?" I shrug and take it. "Thanks, see you later!"

I shrug again and get on the bus next to Chloe, while I hope she doesn't notice my new bruises and stuff. I put my aviators on before she gets on, so she doesn't end up noticing. We talk and when we get to the stop, both get off and hug before going home.

I walk into the house and my dad is sitting at the table. I run upstairs, re-apply makeup to my bruises, and go back downstairs to talk to dad about the camp.

"I really want to go here dad, its for about a month" I say

"Alright" he replies "but it has to be an all girl one ok? No boyfriends for you"

So yeah. I haven't come out to my dad yet. Not sure how he would take it honestly.

I smile at him "Alright dad, thanks. I'll go pack" I kiss him on the cheek and run upstairs, grab a duffle bag, and start packing. Books, check. Drum pad, check. Drum sticks, check. Clothes, check. Hidden makeup for my marks, check. Bug spray and sunscreen, check. Looks like I'm good to go.

 **Alright that was the first chapter! Next chapter we get to see the camp and meet all the girls there. I wonder how Ally will do? Well I guess we will have to find out! Bye guys, and hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Summer Camp! FYI, the story is starting out at T but could change to M later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all of you wonderful ladies and gentlemen! :3 Even though not many people have read this story, I'm still astounded by the number of people who liked it! Thank you for that! Anyway, lets start up chapter 2 of Summer Camp!**

On the day that I have to leave, Chloe comes over and talks with me about going to camp. She can obviously tell I'm nervous, because she keeps trying to comfort me. "Cmon kiddo, your going to be fine! It's just summer camp, nothing to freak out about." She smiles at me but I just shake my head and look away.

"You know its more than that Chloe. You know I don't do well around people, I honestly have no clue what I was thinking" I start sweating a lot and hyperventilating, having an anxiety attack. Yes, I have some mental problems. Anxiety, depression, I self harm, and I am suicidal. I also dont really eat or drink, like almost ever. Finally, I am an insomniac, meaning I dont sleep. Anyway, Chloe notices the attack and wraps her arms around me and whispers in my ear.

"It's ok Ally your ok it will all be ok" She continues whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I calm down.

"Thanks Clo" I whisper as I calm down. I glance at the clock, and it's 20 minutes later. Holy crap this is getting worse, they are almost never this bad or last that long. Chloe knows not to mention it, but still gives me a sad look before changing the subject. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I know you don't do well around people, but seriously, your a lesbian, a cute lesbian, going to a summer camp, full of girls. For a MONTH." She giggles "Your going to be fine, just please, don't go off and be alone the whole time. At least TRY to take down your walls and make friends?"

I sigh "I'll think about it Chloe but you know how hard it is for me to do that." My dad calls me down for us to go, so me and Chloe hug and say goodbye before leaving for the camp. On the way there, we stop at a rest area to grab some food. I go into the bathroom, and as i'm coming out I see a girl from my school. I try to look away so she doesnt notice me, but she does anyway and grabs my hair.

"Oh hey didnt expect to see you here you little dyke. Make out with any girls lately? Oh wait, of course you haven't, because no one could love a disgusting mistake like you." She slams me into the wall and bitch slaps me 4 times, but is careful not to draw blood. She throws me into the wall again, leans close to my ear and hisses "Just go off yourself you little piece of shit. No one would miss you, we all want you dead!" She throws me to the ground and walks into the bathroom.

After she walks out, I get up and go back into the bathroom. I apply makeup over the rapidly forming bruises, then hurt my fingers to stop myself from crying and concentrate on that pain instead. This works for long enough for me to force the feelings deep down inside of me and not scream in pain and despair.

I sigh. I had hoped over the summer I wouldnt have to deal with this constant abuse I deal with at school. I guess i was wrong...

 **Hey guys! So 2 things. 1) I know I said that we would see what would happen at camp, but i decided instead to show what happens to Ally at school and why she has to have these walls, but anyway sorry about that! 2) What did you think of this chapter? I hated writing the bullying part of this story ;-; Anyway, in the comments any HELPFUL/POSITIVE criticism is greatly appreciated! Well, see you soon (hopefully) for chapter 3! BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all of you wonderful wonderful people! I personally didn't like writing that bullying scene in chapter 2, I know people who are treated like that and it's horrible! But if you haven't read it yet, go read it now! It has important consequence on this story! Anyway, without any further ado, here is chapter 3 of Summer Camp! P.S. This chapter may end up being the longest yet!**

After the I hide the incident at the rest stop from Dad, I get in the car and we take off again. Once he says we are about 10 minutes out, I start building my walls back up. The girl at the rest stop ruined any chances of me leaving them down.

When we get to the camp, I am told that my area is in the Highlands, an area in the higher, more mountainous area of the camp's property. The view was incredible! I grinned as I looked over the ridge we were coming over and saw the camp. I saw the Hogans, which are these huge tent-like things on platforms.

I first met the counselors, Ellie, Max, Lily, and Kaelee. I was surprised to learn that Lily and Kaelee are engaged, and upon hearing this I grinned and hugged them both. They are a really cute couple.

Anyway, Max (who is a girl just prefers being called Max) tells me that I am in the Hogan Sycamore, which is the one tucked back inside the woods on the end. I walk in and I am the first girl there, so I put my things in the bed at the very back of the Hogan, with my head facing the right side. I walk out and decide to go out and explore the area, and find the other Hogans, the bathrooms, the log circle, and the water buffalo. I go back to the Hogan to put my makeup and other self harm and hiding wounds things between my mattress and my sheets seeing as I didn't think anyone would look there, for a while anyway.

When I get back however, people are already there. The only bed empty is the one my head is by. The people there are Rachael, Alice, and Sami. Sami is this cute girl with jet-black hair. She has a gray beenie, black glasses, black pants and sneakers, along with a purple t-shirt. Also, she tells me she is genderfluid, so instead of using pronouns like she, hers, and she's, we use he, his and he's. Rachael is a brunette with a blue hat on, and blue shorts with gray shirt on. She tells us that she is bi. Alice is a slim blonde haired girl with a blue t-shirt and black shorts. She and Rachael seem to be pretty close. She is also bi.

I introduce myself, and decide to only tell the people in my Hogan that I am bi. I mean they seem pretty chill, so I can't see the harm in it. I don't tell them about what happens at school, or that I am out at school at all. They don't press me, and pretty soon it is time to go and meet everyone else. In the Hogan Maple, there is Maggie, Hilary, Brandy, Mallory, and Elena. In Cherrywood, there is Mary, Ell, Diana, Sarah, and Sabrina. In Rowan, there is Nikki, Morgan, Gabbi, Carly, and Miranda. Sorry, but no way am I describing all of these people.

So the only person we are missing is a girl named Amelia, the one who will end up in the empty bed in my Hogan. I hope she isn't one of those people who tries to take down all of your walls and know the real you, because I can't let all of them down. It's surprising enough that I let them down as much as I did for the girls in my Hogan, and I might tell her that stuff, but not anything more than I told the rest. And I can NOT fall in love with anyone here, or if I do, keep the feelings to myself. I won't let anyone be hurt from me, never again.

A car pulls up to the camp and a girl hops out. She is 5'6", blue hair that covers one eye, and two mismatched eyes, one green one blue. As she walked closer to me my knees turned to jelly and I need to resist the urge to walk down to meet her and embrace her. When she arrived to us Lily says

"Welcome to camp, Amelia!"

 **Hey guys! So, we finally meet amelia and how Ally reacts. Well I'm exhausted so time for the shortest A/N ever! Bai gais!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAZZAP MAH HOMIES? It's been a while, huh? Sorry about that, kinda had writer's block and im out visiting my dad in Illinois so... yeah! Anywho, lets get started on chapter 4 of Summer Camp!**

When Amelia shows up, all I notice is her and her alone. Her blue hair, her blue eye and the hint of a green one behind her hair. I also notice that she is taller than me, although who isn't? She is all I can see, and all my focus narrows to her. Seriously, someone could come up behind me and put a gun to my head and I would never notice. I finally close my mouth and notice Sami and Rachael smirking at me. I glare back at them and then look at Amelia again. She walks over to us and sits next to me. I lightly blush but smile shyly at her. "I-I'm Ally" I hold my hand out to her and she giggles and lightly shakes my hand. God her hand is so soft and when she laughs it sounds like bells. "I'm Amelia, I see your pretty shy huh?" I blush and giggle a little "Y-yeah kinda."

She smiles at that and turns to face Kaelee who was telling us what we were doing for today. "For today, we are just going to stay here, so you guys can walk around and meet the people in your Hogans." A bunch of people are super happy about that, and everyone but me and Amelia run to their Hogans.

She turns to me and says "Erm I'm in the Hogan Sycamore, would you happen to know where that is?" At this, I start to grin like an idiot and nod. "That's my Hogan! C'mon!" We start walking over and she smiles as we walk in.

"Amelia, this is Sami, Rachael, and Alice. I guess you can put your stuff on the only empty bed. It wouldn't be the last one but their are already four of us here so it is." I continue rambling and hear Alice Sami and Rachael snickering in the background. I discreetly flip them off and Amelia giggles. God I can't get enough of her laugh.

She puts her finger to my lips and I blush. "I think I've got the idea sweetie" At this point I probably look like a tomato and she smiles. She starts setting up her bed and talks to Alice and Rachael. Sami pulls me out of the Hogan and behind it then into the woods.

"You like her don't you?"

"N-not like that!" I start to blush.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Then why did your face look like someone threw a tomato at it?"

I wince and realize I can't come back from that. "Ok fine maybe I find her a LITTLE attractive. But that doesn't mean I like the girl like Alice likes Rachael!" She rolls her eyes "Alight, fine, it doesn't. But honestly you guys would be a really cute couple." I blush again and she walks away. I puch a tree as hard as I can over and over again and then sit down next to it my knuckles bleeding. Suddenly I hear someone coming and it's Max.

She sits down next to me. "So what did that poor tree ever do to you?" I smile and look down. "Nothing I just had to get my feelings out on something and I chose the tree." I pet the spot on the tree I punched. "I am very sorry Mr. Tree." Max laughs at that and looks at me. "You are les aren't you? And you don't have to lie to me I really don't care about your sexuality hell I am bi myself." I lightly blush. "Yeah, I am. And let me guess, you think I like Amelia?" She nods "And I know you will say you don't. But just letting you know, don't wait too long. I know about the stuff under your mattress. I won't do anything with it but please at least consider this. The worst thing you can do is try. Try to become her friend and get closer to her. Who knows maybe she likes you too and you would never know."

After she gets done talking, I start to grin and I stand up and start walking back. "Oh, and Ally?" I turn around. "Yeah?" Max grins. "No sex in the Hogans, ok?" I grin back and laugh. "Alright I'll see what I can do." She laughs and we both walk back to the campsite, and I am the happiest I have ever been. Little do I know however, there was someone watching the conversation. And as I walked away that person grinned and had an evil glint in her eye.

 **Wooooooh cliffhangers! Again, sorry it has been so long guys I really feel bad. So, to make it up to you guys, comment on this chapter if you want me to write an update chapter adding in alll of the descriptions of everyone at the camp! It may take me a while, but believe me if you guys want it done it shall be done! So, see you guys later, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
